Justice League Next: Heaven's Girl
by SilentMinority
Summary: When a rocket crash lands from space while the Justice League is away on mission, a new team must form. Damian Wayne. Jon Kent. The daughter of Superman and the twins of Wonder Woman. The next generation of heroes comes together to face a visitor from the stars and a villainous plot while their parents aren't watching.
1. Issue 1: Stardust Crusaders

At 15 years old, Damian Wayne had grown to be 5 feet and 5.5 inches tall. He was busy studying in his room, furthering his knowledge of human anatomy for the pure concern of being the best crimefighter he could be. His father was 6'4. His mother was 5'11. Perhaps Ra's al Ghul had programmed something in his DNA to be effectively small as a youth and his growth spurt would activate once he was an adult. But still, TT.

Damian sat in the library, facing a bust of his other grandfather, Thomas Wayne. Alfred said that the elite of Gotham all tried to appeal to the lone heir of the Wayne fortune. Commissioned portraits and marble busts did nothing much for a reserved doctor like Thomas. However, he was a man of enough good humor to keep the bust in his private study and have it stare back at him. Damian looked to the mustachioed visage of Gotham's favorite son, when a knock on the enormous windows disturbed him.

"Hey it's me," Jon Kent said. "Let me in."

Damian begrudgingly opened the window pane. Superboy. He was 12 years old, but already 5'6 and still growing. It was 8 o'clock at night and he was dressed in his typical jeans and zip-up Superman jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Damian said.

"Wait, don't close the window." Jon leaned out and whispered down. "Lara. You ready?"

Damian watched as Jon's 7 year old sister jumped up from the ground level up to the second floor in a single bound. Jon caught her and brought her in.

"Hi, D.W." she said.

"TT."

Lara Layne Kent was the younger child of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Little Lara had her hair in a ponytail and was missing a tooth. She wore shorts and a white hoodie.

"Your dad's on the Justice League mission too right?" Jon asked. "Are you home alone?"

"He is. I am. Why?"

"Secret mission!" Lara cheered.

Jon grinned. "We were watching the stars with our supervision and saw something fall from space over Maryland."

"So?" Damian said.

"So we gotta check it out," Jon replied. "How many times have we talked about being our own team? Taking responsibility. Showing the grownups what we can do."

"You're still not a teen and neither is she."

"What are you scared?" Lara asked.

Damian stared down the little girl. "Of you?"

"There could be a monster down there," she teased.

Jon joined in. "Come on! You said we should form our own Teen Titans one day because everyone else is getting older."

"You're not a teen and neither is she." Damian folded his arms.

"Well, I'm gonna fly there anyway so I just wanted to let you know."

The Kent kids were headed for the window when Damian sighed. "Fine. I'll get my stuff." He changed into his Robin costume and packed his weapon. "Alfred's at the opera and my sister is with Selina. I'll lock up but I have to be back by midnight."

Lara frowned as they boarded the Flying Fox jet. She had wanted to see baby Mattie before they left. Helena Martha Wayne was the one year old daughter of the Bat and the Cat. Her first name was a coincidence, something Selina liked once she heard it, totally separate from the Ms. Bertinelli in their social circle. An awkward situation when a friend of a friend already has that name. Plus is matched the Satanic theme of Damian.

The jet took off south towards Maryland, where Damian had pinpointed the fallen object had landed. The flight was a little less than an hour. Lara looked out the window, marveling at the scenery while Jon and Damian stood beside each other.

"I hope you know this isn't all fun and games," Damian told him.

"You don't have to worry so much," Jon replied. "We can handle anything, right? We're the Super Sons!"

The Flying Fox landed in the woods in rural, Western Maryland. Their noisy arrival brought two familiar faces to the site, waiting while the jet door opened. Edward Hunter Trevor-Prince and Alexandria Antiope Trevor-Prince were the ten year old twins of Steve and Diana. Ed sported sandy blonde hair and a sharp, toothy grin. Alex was a dark haired, dark featured girl from Honduras. Wonder Woman was averse to the idea of her child being raised alone, as she was. She combined this fear with the idea she always had to adopt children orphaned in the most violent places on Earth. She would take every child on Earth in if she could, but against the logistical impossibility, she decided to adopt a girl born on the exact same day as her son.

"What're you guys doing here?" Edward asked.

"Responding to the same anomaly as you presumably," Damian said. The Trevor-Prince family lived near Washington D.C. as their parents worked with the US government.

Lara jumped into Alex's arms.

"Hey girl," Alex said. "Isn't it passed your bedtime?"

"Ya think there could be another Kryptonian in there?"

Alex smiled. "Let's find out."

The group walked through the trees to the crash site. All was quiet under the moonlight when Jon suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"Someone's here with us," Damian said.

"Wait what? How do you know? You don't even have powers. Did you hear something, Alex?"

"Broke a twig. Careless. Light of weight. Human." Damian pulled out a batarang and turned to the right. "Come out slowly with your hands up."

From the darkness emerged a young girl. About 14 or 15 to young Robin's visual analysis. She had long blonde hair and wore baggy hiking clothes.

"You guys here about the crash landing too?"

And at that moment, a sound screeched out from beyond the tress. The crash site. The team stepped forward.

"Stay behind, but stay close," Damian told the girl.

The group of six marched ahead into a clearing where a large crater has leveled the tree. They approached the edge carefully, Robin and Superboy at the lead. Down below was most certainly a Kryptonian rocket. Smoke poured out of it and slowly the door opened.


	2. Issue 2: Berserk

All was quiet in the Trevor-Prince home. Wonder Woman was away with the Justice League. Steve Trevor was on business at a US military base in Nairomi. The couple were trusting in leaving their 10 year old twins at home. They at least believed their daughter could keep things in order. As Diana was the official Ambassador of Themyscira, they owned a large house in the DC area. Alexandria, named after the library, was reading a book on the couch in the TV room. She had had a fight with her brother over the volume of the TV before he stormed out. She was deep in a romantic YA novel when a voice stole her attention.

"Alex!"

She followed the echoing call through the hallways outside. Edward was outside in the backyard.

"What?"

Alex followed his gaze to the sky. Edward inherited his mother's advanced eyesight. His sister had been born a human and underwent an Amazonian ritual to become a metahuman. She looked up and saw the same thing her brother did. A rocket falling to Earth.

* * *

The six kids approached the edge of the crater. Damian Wayne led the way, batarang drawn. Edward Trevor-Prince was eager to peer inside with a sharp toothed grin. His sister Alex held onto the back of his shirt to keep him from jumping in. Little Lara Kent stayed behind her. On Damian's right was Jon Kent. He balled his fists, but once the curious hiking girl put her hand on his shoulder to take a better look, he blushed hard and went numb.

"You're the Superboy, right?" Her face was right next to his. "And he's Robin."

"Yeah," Jon mumbled. Her blonde hair smelled good. "And you."

"I'm Fern."

"Really?"

Fern shrugged. "Yeah."

At the bottom of the crater, the Kryptonian rocket opened up. From the smoke emerged a figure in black. Armor. A cape. It was a young woman. A teenager. Steely blue eyes and short dark hair. She looked up at them and floated up. She rose high into the moonlight before landing on the ground.

"You're a Kryptonian," Damian said, breaking the stunned silence.

"My name is Faora Zod," she responded in a cold, firm voice. "Daughter of General Zod and Ursa-Ul."

Damian could read her body language. A trained soldier, ready for battle. No painful acclimation to the atmosphere. But why? He could feel Jon and Alex tensing up beside him.

"If you come with us," he announced, "we can facilitate your official entry to this planet."

"No," Faora said. "I answer to no human."

Edward was on his toes. "Is this going where I think it's going?"

"Ed, shut up," his sister whispered to him. "Lower your heart rate."

"The rest of you aren't humans." Faora scanned them with her x-ray vision. "You two are Kryptonian."

Jon glanced at Lara, hiding behind the twins. He stepped forward to draw the strange girl's attention.

"I am Jon-El," he said. "You can't just fall from the space and do what you want, Faora. So either you come with us, peacefully, or we're gonna have to make this harder than it needs to be. There is no other choice."

Faora and Jon stood face to face some ways apart. Superboy embodied the teachings of his father to hope for the best in his foe. He also tried to remember Damian's training. Watching her stance, looking at her hands and feet. He overlooked her eyes, staring right at Fern.

She dashed at her with incredible speed. Jon could barely leap and tackle Fern out of the way. He landed on top of her. Up close, he saw some Asian heritage in her face. The shape of her eyes and cheekbones. It was a moment before he realized he had steadied himself with his hand on her chest. He pulled away and apologized.

Meanwhile, Edward dove at Faora with a flying punch. She caught by his hand first, then by his neck.

"You are of an advanced species," she hissed. "But not advanced enough."

Faora tossed him away into the trees. Before she could react, Damian threw a smoke bomb at her feet. It bought them a second or two. Time enough for Kara and Fern to hide inside the crater. When the black screen disappeared, Faora was met with a version of one of the most fearsome sights on Earth. Batman's son, Superman's son, and Wonder Woman's daughter standing together, ready for a fight.

"What's the plan?" Alex asked. She rolled up her sleeves to reveal silver gauntlets of Amazonian steel.

"You punch her," Jon said. "I don't think I should hit her, right?"

"Grow up, " Damian sneered. "The sword of justice is unisex."

Alexandria leaped forward. She met Faora hand to hand, each pushing against the other at near even strength. Jon zoomed around, stopping behind the space girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to touch her too much. Faora responded by shoving Alex away and turning to the boy hugging onto her. She was taller and stronger than him. She picked him up by the face. He was a fascinating creature to her. Half human, half Kryptonian. Yes, those blue eyes could only have originated by Krypton's blood. A rare item.

Faora didn't notice when Damian threw the batarang, nor when Jon covered his ears. She caught the sharp projectile with her hand, before it's mechanism activated and let out an intense sonic screech. Faora dropped Superboy and clutched at her head. She could barely regain her composure when Alex punched her in the mouth. Alex quickly grabbed Jon and hopped back with him in retreat. The Trinity regrouped and watched as Faora wiped a drop of blood from her lip.

"Okay, what's next?" Jon said.

Damian touched his domino mask and threw back his cape over his shoulder. "We're next."


	3. Issue 3: Hunter x Hunter

Jon and Lara Kent were on the fire escape outside their apartment, looking up at the stars. Jon was recounting the Kryptonian legend of Nightwing and Flamebird. His 12 year old mind was starting to get really invested in learning about his father's heritage. His sister, on the other hand, didn't care much to listen. She was testing her eyesight, trying to look into the windows of planes and see the people inside.

". . . and Nightwing was injured, really bad."

"Isn't that that Ric Grayson guy?" Lara wasn't the best with names, as any 7 year old might be.

"What?" Jon said. "No. I'm talking about the Nightwing of Kandor. And his name's not Ric. That's just silly."

Superman was off on a Justice League mission and Lois Lane was working a story in London. Jon was in charge of making dinner and checking that homework was done. It was a warm April night when Lara spotted something in the sky.

"Look! A shooting star!"

Jon looked and saw the black, steel comet streaking down with fire and smoke. And he smiled.

* * *

About two hours later; Damian Wayne, Jon Kent, and Alexandria Trevor-Prince were facing off against Faora-Zod.

"Before we start punching again," Alex offered. "What in Hera's name is your problem?"

The teen soldier's face did not move. "My father is General Zod, rightful heir of Krypton. It is my mission to retrieve the Kryptonian boy and girl for our new civilization."

"No thanks," was Jon's reply. "We're fine here, so you can go now."

Faora spread her stance in the dirt and bent her knees. "It has been a while since I had a good fight."

The girls from space dashed forward, only to be met by Alex, holding her arms in an X to block the punch.

Damian leaned toward Jon. "If you don't do everything you can to stop her, your sister is in real danger."

Superboy look a deep breath and sighed. He sprung into action as Alex begin throwing punches. He added his own strikes, trying to pick his spots. Faora moved her head, dodging effortlessly as she walked backwards. She was used to training two on one, quality time with her parents. Her opponents clearly had not done such training. They didn't know how to position and wound up getting in each other's way. Faora grabbed Jon by his jacket and threw him into Alex, sending them tumbling away onto the ground.

Meanwhile, in the crater, Fern and Lara had crept up to the edge and peeked over.

"She looks mean," Lara said.

"The junior Justice League seems to be in trouble," Fern added. "There has to be something we can go. Think!"

"Maybe we should go back to the ship."

Fern tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her own ear. "I have an idea."

Faora stalked around the fallen heroes. "My parents are soldiers. My bloodline has perfected the science of war for centuries. This planet has long been forgotten, only becoming a force in the universe within a generation. The advanced species has so much more to accomplish than costumed vigilantism." Faora stood over Jon, backing up on his elbows. "Leave this world behind, El. Together."

She stuck out her hand. For a moment, Jon looked at her as someone other than a villain. The slender shape of her hand. The sharp angles of her face. Damn hormones. It was then that a golden rope came into view. Even more shocking was that it was Damian carrying one end, running right up to Faora. He stopped on a dime and whipped it around the side. Edward was there to catch the end of the long lasso. He ran around the other way so they wrapped the rope around her while keeping at a distance. Quickly, the two boys had her tied in an Amazonian strength restraint.

"Got you!" Ed cheered.

"Don't speak too soon," Damian warned him, gripping the lasso tight and wrapping it around his wrists.

Faora leaped high into the air and before they could let go, the boys were lifted to above the treetops. She spun and unraveled herself, sending the Boy Wonder and Wonder Boy falling to the ground. Alex and Jon hopped up to catch them.

"Put me down," Damian growled at Jon.

Faora floated down. She took one look at the four heroes and dashed at them with near Flash-like speed. She appeared behind them, with her hand wrapped around Damian's throat, his feet lifted off the ground. "I'm done playing these children's games."

Meanwhile, Fern had descended down the crater to the Kryptonian rocket. She told the smaller Lara to crawl inside to search for something of use. If not, they would break the whole system and Faora's plan.

"Let him go," Jon yelled across the short battlefield.

"Tell that to the boy's snapped neck," Faora hissed. "Retrieve the girl and come kneel before me. You bring shame upon your father's house for disregarding the chain of commanded."

"Just blast her with you laser eyes!" Damian insisted, choking.

Alex put her foot down. "No we can't. There must be another way."

"I'd use my lasso to see if she's telling the truth," Ed said. "But she sounds pretty serious."

Jon gritted his teeth. This was all supposed to be fun and games. No wonder they had a saying about that. Now he was thinking of what he had to do to make sure his best friend didn't die. He could feel the pressure in his chest. What would dad do? This felt like a job for Superman. Jon closed his eyes, feeling the trembling within him rise and become tears. Superman doesn't cry! He balled his fists and opened his eyes, burning red with energy.

And suddenly, a girl's scream rang out from the crater.


	4. Issue 4: Attack on Titan

Blonde hair in the moonlight. Fern wandered through the forest; listening to the birds singing their mating songs, boots crunching twigs, and the sounds of leaves in the wind. She thought of her father. A cruel man, sitting behind a desk, hands interlaced, mouth pressed against them deep in thought. She thought about today and the near future. What adventure may lay deep into the woods. Her life was about the change. A jet was landing in the clearing. The mark of a superhero team arriving. Fern smiled.

* * *

Faora held Damian by the throat, his body starting to grow weak. Jon Kent and the Trevor-Prince twins, Edward and Alexandria, faced them. Superboy's eyes were glowing red with rage when a girl's scream stole his attention.

"Lara!" Jon cried.

Faora knew the exact moment the three glanced toward the crater, she had to strike. She dropped Robin from her grip and before he hit the ground, she zoomed over and knocked the heroes on the back with three punches. Jon rolled around on the ground, rubbing his jaw. His brain was shaken up. When his vision cleared up, he saw a figure crawling out of the crater. It was the blonde.

"Fern?" he said.

She was rather distraught. "It's the rocket! Lara went inside for protection, but it closed and I can't open it."

Before Jon could rise, Faora was standing over him. She jammed her boot onto his throat and watched him squirm and struggle.

"My mercy has been too lenient," she declared. "But your fears betray you. Join me, and your power will know no bounds."

Jon felt the dirt in between his fingers. The cold, hard earth beneath him. He looked up at her and blew a gust of freeze breath into her face. As she brought her hands to her face and backed up in pain, Jon rolled away. Faora wiped away the stinging frost from her eyes and short black hair just in time to see the twins flying at her with a double punch. POW!

"On my lead," Alex insisted.

"What about my lead?" Edward protested.

"Shut up."

The ten year old twins took the fight to Faora. Quick punches and kicks in sync. Although they had a decent rhythm from sparring with their mother, their opponent blocked every attack. Meanwhile, Jon dashed down into the crater quick. The rocket was indeed closed, the glass window somewhat fogged up. Still, he could see right through the steel, seeing Lara slumped against the upright bed. Jon knocked on the surface.

"Lara! What's going on?!"

Even with his superhearing through the airtight casing designed for deep space, he could only hear her faintly. She was weak, soft spoken.

"It's not . . . real," she managed to croak out.

Jon had no idea what she meant. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there."

As Jon began trying to dig his fingers into the metal, ripping it apart instead of smashing the whole rocket to bits, Faora had begun her counterattack. Quick strikes in between the barrage coming her way. A slap to the chin or a palm strike to the shoulder. She couldn't put her full force behind a punch, as the pullback time and the off balance stance were defenseless moments. Ed and Alex held their own, taking the hits and believing that every blocked attack was wearing the tall Kryptonian down like an ax to a tree.

When Jon ripped off a layer of steel from the rocket, he felt his lungs grow tight. It was lined with lead and underneath that, Kryptonite. He began coughing. He felt lightheaded. But still, he needed to get his sister to safety.

"Shield," Alex called out.

They circled around until they were lined up one behind the other. Edward ran at Faora. The reckless blonde boy waited until he was nearly in her face before stopping on his heel and spinning around. Alex sprinted at him. Using his clasped hands as a foothold, she launched herself high into the air. Faora reacted by kicked Ed in the behind and sending him flying into the trees. In the air, Alex had rolled up her hoodie sleeves, revealing her steel braces. She reared her arms back and struck her forearms together with a mighty CLANG!

Jon had to see what the noise was all about. He got away from the Kryptonite and jumped out of the crater. There, he saw the mark of the blast, a wide circle around Faora. Alex had been blown back towards the trees perimeter. She took the landing hard as she was out of breath. Her body was not yet used to the power of the bracelets. When the dust cleared, Faora was still standing. Her armor was dirty, her hair was tussled, her face was scratched. And she looked right at Jon.

"This can't be happening," he said to himself. "A nightmare. I'm dreaming. Something's . . . wrong."

He looked around with his super senses, time slowing in his mind. He was the son of Lois Lane. He could think and see the truth. Faora was walking towards him. Alex was helping Edward up from the ground. Fern was standing off to the side, her blonde hair covering one eye.

_It's not real. _Lara's words echoed in his head. _It's not real. _What's not real?

"You." Jon pointed at Fern. "Your hair. It didn't look like that before. It was different. You . . . locked my sister in the rocket. You just happened to be here? No. No way. Fern? Who are you?"

She bowed her head. And she started laughing. Loud. Arrogant. She cocked her head up and stared back at Jon. "Silly boy. That's what the "S" stands for, isn't it? Silly. Silly silly silly silly. Boy."

Fern ran a hand through her hair. In one move, she tossed off her wig. There she stood, elegantly posed in the moonlight, with her shaved head and black buzzed hair.

"I am. Luxiene Luthor."


	5. Issue 5: Battle Angel

Luxiene and Faora had been planning this for a while. The 15 year old Kryptonian soldier had been living on a traveling space ship with her parents. She spent her days training and little else. Perhaps every so often she might peer out at the stars, an ever changing, ever captivating sight. Then one day, she received a radio call from an Earth girl. They got to know each other a bit. Their lives and families. And then they started talking about a boy.

* * *

Jon was trying to process the revelation that this night had all been orchestrated by Lex Luthor's daughter when Faora rushed over and kneed him in the stomach. He let out all the air and spit in him and fell to his knees. Faora turned toward his friends and dared any of them to make a move. Luxiene walked over to the fallen Jon and squatted down.

"My name is Luxiene Luthor," she gloated. "Daughter of the most perfect man in the world. The most intelligent child on the face of the Earth. Heaven's Girl! Nice to finally meet you, Super Boy."

Jon struggled to regain his composure. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "Oh I don't know. Peace on Earth. To laugh everyday. A long walk on the beach with a cute boy." He was 12 and she was 14. Even despite the extreme circumstances, his body was not ready for a girl being this close to his face. Luxiene reached into her black zip up hoodie. "I have my hands in my pockets. And something in each of my hands." In her right, she pulled out a small vial of blood in between two fingers.

"The girl nearly snatched my wig before my machine got her. She's a feisty one."

Jon wanted to stand up quick, but Luxiene was quicker to reveal in her left hand a tube of lipstick. Superboy was frozen in his tracks. "Oh what's wrong Super Boy? Girly things get your cape in a bunch?" She extended the tube to show a Kryptonite lipstick of her design. She applied it to her lips, giving her a bright green grin to match her eyes.

"Pucker up."

The rocket let out a loud bang which drew everyone's attention. Silence. Then another BANG! BOOM! SMASH!

Lara Kent broke through the rocket container and leaped high at the moon. When she came down in the middle of the clearing, her face was lined with rage. She turned to the side with Faora, Luxiene, and Jon. Her eyes began to flare with red energy.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

The seven year old daughter of Superman was ready for a fight. Her solar power level was rising rapidly. It exuded from her short body, levitating some of the dirt and small rocks around her, even parts of her hair. Luxiene was about to step forward with her Kryptonite when Faora held up her hand to stop her.

"You're strong," Faora said.

"You're stupid," Lara retorted.

Lara Kent darted at Luxiene Luthor, but was intercepted by Faora. Still, the collision managed to push the much bigger soldier back a few inches in the dirt. They pushed against each other for a longer moment. Faora chopped Lara's neck, making her go limp, before sending her flying back at the twins.

"Lux." Faora stuck out her arm. Luxiene knew enough to grab on and hold tight. Faora flew them both away. The five remaining heroes took a breath. Alex had caught Lara, but she appeared to pass out from all the energy. They all gathered together and looked at each other without a word. For a while.

"What was that all about?" Ed asked.

Damian sneered. "TT."

* * *

The kids were all grounded in their own ways. Edward was not allowed to watch TV for a week. Alexandria couldn't buy new books for a month. Jon and Lara had to write essays as to why what they did was wrong. Damian wasn't allowed to train with steel weapons for two weeks.

One day, a visitor came to Wayne Manor. It was Maps Mizoguchi in her Gotham Academy uniform. She rang the doorbell. Bruce Wayne with a baby strapped to his chest answered.

"Hi! My name is Maps. I go to school with Damian. We're kinda close friends. I brought his schoolwork on the count of he's been absent. And don't worry Mr. Wayne, Alfred gave me the code to the front gate. I came here once for a school project when you were out of town. Hi, Mattie! Sorry, I kinda know your daughter too."

"Hrm."

Bruce stepped aside and let Maps walk in. The size of the mansion was a sight to behold for her. She found Damian in the study, brooding over his books.

"Hey Damian."

"Mia."

"I brought your homework. Cause you know you've been absent the last couple days."

Damian didn't look at her from beyond the desk. "Surely this can be delivered digitally."

"But I can't." Maps put her hands on the front side of the desk. "What's up with you? Usually you just stay by yourself in the courtyard. Is this about your . . . extracurricular activities."

"This doesn't concern you."

"Okay. Maybe I should go annoy Alfred then."

Damian looked up at her. This half Japanese, black pixie cut sporting girl. Fourteen years old. Two inches shorter than him at 5'3. "You've annoyed enough. If you must know, I was caught unprepared. It won't happen again."

They were looking at each other when suddenly they were transported. In a second, Damian found himself in a strange, open air space. Mia was standing across from him, and a crowd of people surrounded them. Quickly he saw Jon and Lara Kent, as well as the Trevor-Prince twins. There were also the Shazam family, as well as other heroes, villains, and unknown creatures. And all of them seemed to be kids.

"Welcome combatants!" On a stage stood an alien warrior, a male covered in gray fur wearing a red, stone medallion. "This is the Tournament of Heroes. A friendly competition between the world's greatest young champions. I am your gracious host, the Master of Games. Prepare yourselves for Winner Take All."

The End.

* * *

_If you've made it this far, thank you for reading. It takes me a while to get to doing this as a hobby, but I'm trying to build out this world and these ideas the best I can. Please review and subscribe, question or comment. Any feedback is motivating. Check out the other story on my page, "The Bat-Family: Love Hurts." The Justice League Next kids are set to return in "Ark of the Tournament" an 8 team tournament filled with the kids of DC heroes and villains._


End file.
